Mad Chocolatiers
by Digimage
Summary: Alice stumbles upon the oddest place in the Suit Kingdoms while trying to get home. In her wake she leaves one very mad situation.


**So many parts to this whole, can you guess them all?**

Mad Chocolatiers

'These two are absolutely mad' thought Alice as she watched them interact. One yelled and swore so much he could make a sailor blush. The other didn't stop smiling or offering her something to eat. She took a look at all the food before her. Every kind of Italian or Spanish dish was laid out on the long table along with pots of coffee and lots of chocolate treats. She moved out of the way of another thrown knife that would have taken her ear off. She had to leave.

Antonio waved Alice goodbye as she walked briskly walked away through the tomato fields in front of the factory. He loved it when someone came by; they never got a lot of company. Francis was too busy running his kingdom and Gilbert was out causing mischief. He'd still have to thank the albino for pointing her this way. It was too bad she hadn't stayed longer, but she insisted on finding a way home so they had given her directions to the castle to see if the royals could help. Well, Antonio had tried to give her directions since he couldn't remember them; Lovino just complained about the King potato bastard and his stupid Jack brother. They told her to ask Queen Kiku since he'd probably know or ask the damn Spades for help.

It was a nice day he thought as he glanced up at the sky. He gave a slightly mournful look to the fields but he had the rest of the day's chocolate quota to make. The Toma Tota's would take care of the fields. He turned to go back into the factory and headed back to the dining room where he had left Lovino. They were still on break after all. He was met with a pouting Lovino playing with his food. "Lovi?" he asked.

The Italian looked up through his bangs at the Spaniard before dropping his gaze back down to his cup of coffee. Antonio blinked, he had been in such a good mood earlier but it seems to have disappeared. Had it been the guest they had? No, Lovi never really cared if there were guests over, unless they were Gilbert or Francis. So then why was his lover so down all of a sudden? "What's wrong?" he asks again moving around the table to stand next to him.

Lovino just growls and pushes himself away from the table before stalking past Antonio towards the indoor gardens. Antonio goes after him worried now. He had never seen Lovino like this, well at least not this bad. Lovino was only like this when Antonio had forgotten something important. Did he ruin a batch of candy or forget to add the cherries to the truffles again. Lovino was the better chocolatier.

He could do amazing things with not just chocolate but any kind of sweet. It was why they were the best in all four Suit kingdoms. Antonio was more suited to the fields outside. "Lovi what happened?" he tries for the third time. "You!" is the only thing he gets back which stops him in his tracks. Him? But what had he done? He hadn't done anything while the girl was here that would make him jealous or talk about his brother.

A quick check showed everything was in order, nothing wrong with any of the candy so it wasn't that. He decided to go to their room to give Lovino some space and avoid flying projectiles. He flopped into the bed and stared at the ceiling. He bolted up a moment later with wide eyes and a racing heart. He dived for the calendar on the wall and checked the date. He gave a sigh in realization that it wasn't the anniversary of the factory opening.

He had almost missed it last year and Lovino had been on a war path. The Toma Totas had come to him in a panic and he had remembered in time to stop Lovino from maiming him. He frowned though as he stared at the calendar. The date was important but he couldn't remember why. He thought back to see if Lovino had acted like this last year.

He had, not as bad as this year but he had been particularly grumpy that day. So then what, not his birthday or Lovino's, it had to be some kind of anniversary if he was grumpy about it. It wasn't theirs, Antonio wasn't that silly and he loved that day as much as Lovino. The date was practically burned into his brain along with the date they-.

Oh. Now he remembered what day it was. He gave a soft smile. It was the day they met, so many years ago in the capital. Even then Lovino had loved sweets and Antonio had been covered in dirt from helping his mother garden. He had introduced Lovino to tomatoes, ever since he loved them as much as sweets and they had become inseparable.

He frowned again, he had forgotten and Lovino was still in a bad mood. What in the world could he do to make up to him? Lovino was surprisingly sentimental about the smallest of things, he loved him for it but then when something like this happened he felt lost on what to do. He turned back to their bad and took a look around to see if he would get any ideas. He caught site of a bottle of lotion and a box of chocolates on Lovino's bedside table.

He felt a grin creep onto his face as an idea formed in his head. That just might work but he would have to prepare and that meant he would have to leave Lovino where he was and make sure he didn't appear before he was ready. He ran from the room to hunt down some Toma Tota's, cute little things they had found running around and given a home in return for work. He'd need their help to set everything up before the day was done.

Lovino was still pissed that the tomato bastard had forgotten. He wasn't surprised, it had been ages since they met but that didn't change his feelings. Then that bitch had to come and ruin what was supposed to be a day just for them. Last year they had had a lot of work because of some requests for a wedding and they had worked to the bone to get everything ready on time. He sighed from his place under a lollipop tree.

He took another bite of the Honey Teacup watching as the Toma Tota's went about their work. They really were invaluable help. He hadn't eaten a lot when he had stormed out of the dining room and he was feeling it now. No use though, Antonio hadn't followed him so that meant he was giving him space but that was only as long as he stayed here. He wouldn't be able to anything real to eat until later. With that sorted out he settled in for a siesta.

When he awoke it was to the prodding of a Toma Tota. He gave it a confused look but it only beckoned him to follow. He stood slowly and stretched before following the tomato headed creature out of the gardens. He followed along amiably until he realized they were close to their room. He gave it another look it didn't notice. It stopped outside their room and gave him a small bow before trotting off. He hesitantly reached for the door and opened it.

He gasped at the spread before him, in more ways than one. There were numerous dished around the room ranging from simple eggs to complex dishes and desserts. His mouth watered and stomach growled but it was the offering in the middle of the room that really drew his attention. Antonio stood before him in casual clothes holding a bottle of red wine and two glasses. One glance down at his own suit and he felt overdressed.

Antonio smiled and held out a glass for him to take. He stepped slowly into the room looking at all the candles spread around the room to give the place a romantic glow. He gave him a halfhearted glare "you still forgot bastard." He said with no bite. "But I remembered and I still want to celebrate." He replied. "I know you didn't eat well and that you wouldn't be full after going through the gardens so I set this up." Lovino could admit he approved.

He spied something over Antonio's shoulder on their night tables and felt another kind of hunger stir. Multiple dishes of sauces and fruits were just waiting to be used and Lovino wasn't one to wait. He finally moved in front of Antonio and grabbed the bottle and glasses before putting them off to the side. He grabbed two dishes and put various foods on them before moving to the bed. First they'd eat and after… well, after that came the fun.


End file.
